trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming
"Homecoming" is episode 17 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "It's that special night of the school year: Homecoming. The Trollball game is the main attraction until Simon decides it's his turn to play. Rampaging around with his fire breathing dragon, Simon threatens to totally ruin Homecoming! Topaz must face her fears and team up with feeble, failing Zirconia if she wants to save the day. Forget about making homecoming queen, first the BFFL must make it home Alive." Synopsis The BFFL wake from a sleepover at Onyx’s house and head to school. Amethyst invites Topaz to come check on Zirconia still recovering from her three thousand years of being a tree, but Topaz is reluctant to go. They become distracted by the decorations for the Homecoming and the school’s adorable mascot, Trollypop. Topaz, caught trying to avoid the feeble woman, rejects that Zirconia could be her Ancient, unsettled by her looks. Coral is ordering her exhausted cheerleaders through their drills and reveals she’s in the running for Homecoming queen, though Ruby mocks her as being an unlikely candidate. Kicking away Trollypop, Coral remarks that none of the BFFL would make cheer squad, let alone Homecoming Queens, but they brush her off and head for the mall while leaving a final remark that Coral has no friends of her own. She rejects this as she "pays good trollers" for hers, and compares Ruby’s hair to a starfish. Ruby decides to teach her a lesson and tells the others to meet up at the field right before the game starts. Onyx isn’t excited by the game and upon noticing that she seems more down than usual, the rest of the BFFL ask her what's wrong. Onyx admits to her friends that she's really bummed that she's the only one who hasn't found her Ancient yet. Topaz isn’t pleased with how things turned out, either. She continues to deny Zirconia as her Ancient and imagines her mentor as someone wise with better taste in accessorizing. Despite this, the other forces her along as they go to see her. Topaz is outraged Amethyst has been hosting Zirconia in her bedroom while her grandmother tries to nurse her back to health. They are aghast that the poor woman has become worse but find that when Topaz in near her, she starts to perk up. Zirconia calls out in her sleep, appearing to recount her capture by the dragon and what became of her. Grandma Van Der Troll recalls how powerful a sorceress the troll was, perhaps the best of the Ancient Five, though Topaz is still turned off by her appearance. In the Haunted Woodz, the Dragon sleeps while Simon and Snarf dine on giant eggs. Simon is interested in trollhunting and after the dragon fries Snarf for eating his master’s eggs, Simon remarks how the creature pleases him. The Trollzopolis High Homecoming game has begun with the Trollz verses the Ogreville Dandelions. Coral is setting her cheerleaders through their paces but is mostly concerned about them embarrassing her. Ruby has dragged Onyx along with her and cheers when her own teem is piledriven into the ground. Zirconia calls for Topaz and though Grandma Van Der Troll offers to bring Topaz to the house, Zirconia insists she must be taken to the teen troll’s location or Trollzopolis will be in trouble. The trollz teams is having a hard time against the burlier Dandelions and while the Ogres cheer their victory, the BFFLS are concerned. Jade and Opal are exhausted but spring into cheerleading action at the command of Coral. Grandma Van Der Troll spies Topaz in the stages and, to the troll’s embarrassment, drags her to the bathrooms. She’s horrified to find Zirconia there, waiting for her. She inquires about the woman’s clothes which she refused to be changed out of and tries to deny that “Topaz” is what she wants. Ruby launches her prank on Coral, casting a spell to give the cheerleaders obsessive amounts of energy. They start bouncing all over the field and when Coral gets in the way of the Ogre team, she gets trampled, to Ruby’s pleasure. The havoc escalades from there, ending with the mean girl trolls messing up their own team’s touchdown before breaking for halftime. The BFFL are pleased, regardless that their school is losing. Topaz can’t bring herself to help Zirconia, even so much as taking her hand. She find her scary and her attempts to stall are annoying Amethyst’s grandmother. It’s time to crown the Homecoming court, the King being Slate, to the enjoyment of the female troll population. Coral and Ruby are both desperate to hear the Queen’s announcement but the game is interrupted by the arrival of the dragon, carrying Simon and Snarf on its back. Trolls scatter when the beast attacks the stand, except for Coral who’s indignant on its bad timing. The BFFL are the target and while Grandma Van Der Troll rushes out to help them, she orders Topaz to remain in the restroom with Zirconia. The remaining BFFL try splitting up to take on the monster, but it instead goes after Amethyst’s grandma, snatching her into its claws and using her as a hostage so the trolls won’t fire their beads. Amethyst tries to get her back, but she’s picked up as well. Topaz watches this all from the restroom, wishing to help them, but Zirconia calls for her to take her hands, insisting it’s the only way to save the others. Topaz finally agrees, taking the Ancient’s hand and forming a connection with her that gives the woman renewed strength. Now with more energy, Zirconia is ready to take down the dragon. Making their way to the field, the troll duo stumble on Trollypop who Zirconia believes will help them defeat the “Big lizard”. She offers Topaz a spell bead from her pocket, but admits that the reason she wouldn’t let them change her dress wasn’t about the spells she carried but her rejection of what color they’d picked for her. Just as Simon and his beast are swooping down at her, Topaz spells the cat to giant size which freaks out the dragon and makes it drop its captives. The dragon spins out of control and while the villains cling desperately to its back, vanishes from view. Principal Trollercrombie returns to the stage and gathers the scattered students to give the results of Homecoming Queen. The BFFLs congratulate Topaz on her quick work, but she gives all credit to Zirconia who she’d finally accepted as her Ancient. She apologizes to the woman for judging her by her appearance and the two desire to go shopping, even laughing the same way which causes Onyx to bemoan her lack of an Ancient. As it turn out, Coral has won the Homecoming Queen crown but during her acceptance speech, Trollypop, still enlarged and attracted by Coral’s canary-yellow dress, chases her across the field. Spell Moment * Beef Up Spell Spells Used *'Those cheerleaders get in my hair, so give them energy to spare' **User: Ruby **Result: Gives Coral, Jade, and Opal so much energy, they jump uncontrollably all over the place *'In peace and in our city's name, please put out that dragon's flame' **User: Grandma Van Der Troll **Result: Attempts to stop the dragon's fire breath, but is interrupted *'Kitty with the pretty fur, scare that beast by getting bigger' **User: Topaz **Result: Transforms Trollypop to giant size to scare away the dragon Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes